Bee Happy
Bee Happy, also known as the Exciting Life in the Hive is a low-tier, independent avatar type Sacred Gear. Summary Originally not intended for combat purposes Bee Happy was originally one of those Sacred Gears that the supernatural doesn't take in account too much because it had no ability to harm them. However with the developing generations this Sacred Gear did acquire combat capabilities which in turn made the supernatural world be "aware" of it. Though the avatar may seem cartoonish and in general seem to be harmless, if not a bit menacing, it is more than capable to cause devastation as its low tier makes it an easy Sacred Gear to wield and can be used rapidly unlike other higher tier Sacred Gear which due to their power consume their wielder's powers and much faster rates. Abilities As a combat Sacred Gear its main ability is the release of kamikaze bees that will try to chase down enemies until they sting them with their needle. These suicidal bees carry some kind of substance which can be either injected onto the victim by imploding themselves as they sting them or cause a detonation while making the bee in question explode. The substance causes weakening of the target and loss of stamina. Due to the bees not being particularly powerful, multiple ones are required to take down enemies causing the Sacred Gear to make up for its low stamina cost by needing to spam its minions attack. The other ability is to produce honey from the queen's "nose" which is very healthy to injest and is capable to cure human deficiencies and diseases as well as to halt poison from normal animals. It can be used to replenish stamina as well, however its attributes are lesser when applied to the wielder rather than on someone else. To spawn honey the Sacred Gear's antenna-like protuberances twist themselves like a water tap. Undead creatures seem to be repelled by Bee Happy's honey. Forms In its regular mode Bee Happy takes the form of a hornet-like hive avatar with honey hexagons popping out of it on som parts. The upper part of the hive has the head of a bug-like creature with two red orbs as eyes and two "antenna" that constantly seems to be half-hiding inside the hive. Around the head there are hexagons of molten honey that seem to adorn the bug-like creature as a scarf and on the back there are two small bee-like wings that constantly flap to allow the avatar to fly. Hive Life Also known as the Defend Order of the Hive is the regular Balance Breaker form of Bee Happy. In this form the bug-like creature pops out of the hive almost completely revealing its true form as an anthropomorphic bee queen with a "crown" coming directly out of its head. Its abdomen seems to be the hive itself and from the hole a big needle (the queen's) come out. The main legs of the queen have sword-like stingers which it uses to defend and block. In this form the avatar is capable of shooting its stinger like a shotgun and to summon the original bees in a minigun-like fashion as well as regurgitate a substance similar to spider web that hardens rapidly once it sticks to a surface, immovilizing anyone caught by the projectile. The bees spawned in this form are also bigger and their abilities are boosted. Trivia * The main picture used for the Sacred Gear is an edited version of the Pokémon Wormadam * Both regular and Balance Breaker names are intentionally made puns for the author's entertainment * The Balance Breaker form is based on the pokémon Vespiquen ans Beedrill or at least a combination of both Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Sacred Gears